In general, the motherboard used by a computer needs to be verified by a power sequence in order to determine whether the motherboard can be used normally. The power sequence testing generally relates to whether the voltage level of a test signal on the motherboard is correct when the motherboard is powered on/off and whether the voltage transition time of each concerned test signal is correct. Conventionally a test engineer uses an oscilloscope to check whether there is abnormality in the test signals one by one. However, since the number of signals to be tested on the motherboard is large, measuring signals one by one will take a lot of time, resulting in a decrease in test efficiency. Moreover, the test engineer has to manually record the measured voltage and timing information to check whether a number of timing requirements are met, making the test process even more difficult.